Saint Seiya Origins
by Leo Leonidas
Summary: Origen de la guerra entre Hades y Atenea. Primera Guerra Santa entre los dioses Olímpicos. Como se forman sus ejércitos, sus armaduras, técnicas y lazos.
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya Origins**

 **Prologó**

Engaños y Recelos

Después de la Titanomaquia, y luego de que Zeus derrotara a su padre deciden entre 3 hermanos (Zeus, Hades y Poseidón) repartirse la tierra. Así, Zeus, se haría cargo del cielo y del Olimpo, Poseidón del mar y Hades del inframundo.

Hades no contento con el reparto, exige una compensación a Zeus a cambio de hacerse cargo del inframundo. Zeus entonces le concede un beneficio único que jamas volvería a conceder. Este regalo consistía en escoger a la mujer que el quisiera y la desposaría. Hades eligió a Persefone, Hija de Demeter (Diosa de la agricultura), entre ninfas y diosas. Pero ella no accedio a a casarse con el Dios, y el la tomó por la fuerza. Demeter, en consecuencia, propago por toda la tierra hambruna y desesperación para los hombres.

Fueron muchos los mortales y dioses que le suplicaron a Demeter que levantase la sequía, pero ella aseguro que aquello no ocurriría hasta que no volviese su hija a su lado. Zeus, impactado con tal escena, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y envió a Hermes a pedir a Hades que devolviera a Persefone a su casa. Hades accedió, solo con la condición de que si Persefone probaba comida alguna ella tendría que regresar con el.

Zeus asintió, y se permitió que Persefone regresara a casa.

En el trayecto, Hades ofrecio unas semillas de granada a la joven doncella, quien ignorante de la situación, degusto con mucho placer. Cuando la ingenua diosa volvió con su madre, esta le inquirió sobre su dieta. Persefone admitio la ingesta y su madre la iluminó con elrequisito que había impuesto su consorte.

Ahora ella debía volver al inframundo en el Solsticio de Invierno y pudiendo regresar a la tierra en el de Verano.

Hades aun así no estaba contento, ya que la añoraba mas de lo que podía admitir. Y después de unos años no resistió mas aquella situación y le declaro la guerra a Demeter, así Persefone no volvería nunca mas a la tierras verdes que su madre cuidaba.

Demeter, portadora de estaciones, no tenia poderes ni ejercito para defender la tierra. Acudió, de urgencia, a Atenea, diosa de la Paz, para defender a los hombres. La diosa de la justicia, prometió su ayuda a Demeter, ya que si esta desaparecía los campos quedarían estériles, el ganado moriría de inanición y la humanidad acabaría en el Inframundo.

Fue así que dio lugar la Primera Guerra Santa entre los dioses Olímpicos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Misión obligada

**Saint Seiya Origins**

 **Capitulo Primero**

Misión Obligada

En su templo, Atenea descansaba, recordaba y meditaba lo ocurrido en su intento de mediación entre Hades y Deméter.

\- Hades... -Saludó cortésmente Atenea.

\- Atenea. -Respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante. - No malgastes tus fuerzas. Deméter tiene que ser derrotada.

\- Si es por Perséfone, no vale la pena iniciar una guerra por un amor no correspondido.

Hades rio a carcajadas, mientras ella lo miraba atónita. - Si crees que es por esa niña estúpida estás más que equivocada. Mis planes son consideraciones con la tierra, con los hombres y los seres vivos.

\- ¿Dejarás una tierra yerma, donde los animales no tengan donde pastar, los hombres donde cultivar o donde sobrevivir en un desierto ecuménico?

\- No, haré que los hombres vivan en mi mundo, donde no pasarán hambre, donde el poder será ejercido por un dios, donde cada hombre, mujer y niño sean todos iguales y que no haya diferencia de razas, sexo o religión.

\- Mejor dicho, morirán en tu mundo. - Replicó con rapidez.

\- Dime una cosa Atenea. - Inquirió con un tono más elevado. - ¿Qué haces tú por los hombres, cuando matan a hombres, mujeres y niños por tierras baldías, por mujeres que cambian de brazos según su conveniencia, cuando sus vidas no tienen más sentido que la de sobrevivir día tras día, rogándonos a los dioses protección?

\- Los protejo. De dioses como tú. -Argumentó subiendo ella el tono también. -Aunque ellos producen guerras y se matan entre ellos, también tienen la capacidad de amar, proteger y luchar por la libertad. Eso, querido tío, se llama Libre albedrío. Si continúas por este camino no me dejarás más opción que defender a Deméter.

\- Más los dioses jugamos con ellos, por aburrimiento. Les decimos que si hacen esto o aquello su vida puede cambiar radicalmente. ¿Dónde está ese libre albedrío que tanto predicas, querida sobrina? - Expresó con cierta sorna.

\- Los protegeré, pero tampoco puedo evitar que os dirijáis a algunos de ellos y envenenéis con vuestros juegos. Si no me dejas más opción, Hades, tendré que detenerte.

Espetó una sonrisa maliciosa. - Lo intentarás.

Un relámpago la despertó de sus memorias, exaltada, sudorosa y aturdida por el trueno. Al cabo de unos segundos, tranquila, sonrió con ciertas esperanzas.

En el corazón del inframundo, el palacio de Hades, el dios espera la llegada de todo su ejército. Llegaban poco a poco, a cuentagotas, para recibir las instrucciones de su amado comandante. La primera columna estaba formada por los dioses gemelos Tánatos e Hipnos. Pandora, primera mujer y ayudante personal de su majestad, los inspeccionaba con la mirada mientras permanecía de pie al lado del trono real del rey del infierno. A la izquierda de Hipnos se ubicaban los dioses del sueño (Oniros, Fantaso, Ikelos y Morfeo), más la derecha de Tánatos se encontraba vacía ya que no tenía súbditos ni ayudantes.

Detrás de los dioses se ubicaban los tres jueces del inframundo: Radamathys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda. Tras ellos se encontraban el resto de las ciento ocho estrellas malignas al servicio de Hades.

El monarca se puso en pie y la multitud se arrodilló, a excepción de los dioses gemelos y Pandora, que agacharon sus cabezas reverenciando al soberano.

\- Hijos míos todos. - Comenzó su discurso. - Hasta la última de vuestras vidas vale para mí. Sois todos una parte de mi cuerpo y como tal, os cuidaré, ante todo. Espero que esta guerra acabe sin derramar ni una sola gota de vuestra preciada sangre. - Pronunciaba con aire paternal. - Más mis planes pudieran truncarse, y enfrentarnos a una diosa que solo cree en la paz. - Su voz se volvía cada vez más colérica. - Sin ejército ni guerreros, ninguna posibilidad conserva y solo podría aunar ejércitos de hombres débiles con escudos frágiles, espadas melladas y almas corruptas. Si puedo evitar la muerte de cualquiera de vosotros, lo haré.

Al acabar estas palabras, un espectro le entregó un mensaje a Pandora al oído, quién a su vez hizo lo mismo con su señor. Este se giró, y una neblina recubrió su cuerpo al momento que sus cabellos, de color bruno, se tornaban grises al igual que sus ropajes. En un instante se desvaneció la niebla y el cuerpo del gobernante, dejando solo aire en su lugar.

Entraron en una tierra yerma, sin vida. A lo lejos se divisaba un grupo de edificios relucientes como el mármol nuevo, dándole un aspecto glorioso al frontispicio. La construcción más cercana era un arco en forma de puerta con una leyenda encima: _¡Abandonad toda esperanza, los que aquí entráis!_ La tropa, abrumada, empezaron a detenerse.

\- ¡Avanzad hombres! - Su líder espetó un grito. - Que nuestro castigo nos espera. - Acabó manifestando en tono más sombrío.

Cuando hubieron cruzado las puertas del infierno, esperaron a que apareciera el famoso Can Cerbero. Los hombres acobardados, escudriñaban con la mirada sobre el horizonte, sobre el río, por retaguardia. Mas nunca apareció.

Ahora un nuevo asunto preocupara a estas almas. ¿Cómo cruzarían el río Estigia? Ninguno de ellos había recibido los rituales funerarios adecuados para poder atravesar, ya que nadie tenía las monedas para el barquero Caronte de Aqueronte.

\- ¡Hombres! - Volvió a gritar. - Templad los ánimos. Pues creo que de este mundo no nos podremos retirar. Nuestra muerte ha sido necesaria por la libertad. Tendremos que vagar por estas riberas por cien años antes de que nos deje pasar el barquero.

\- Bien dicho Leónidas. - Se escuchó a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a sus camaradas. La cara de estos se había transformado en una expresión de incredulidad. Sus ojos no sabían bien que estaban observando. Una neblina corpórea que aparecía de la nada, que a su vez iba tomando color. Un cabello negro como el azabache, unos ropajes del mismo tono y un rostro pálido que se percibía que no caminaba bajo el sol.

De repente los músculos de los guerreros se tensaron y sus escudos y lanzas se pusieron en posición de falange similar a la punta de una flecha. Solo uno no formaba. El rey Leónidas de Esparta.

\- ¡Ganaros los escudos Hombres, atacad! - Gritó el capitán Artemis, amigo y mano derecha del soberano espartano.

Hades alzó su mano y con un giro de muñeca empujó a la mitad de la tropa rumbo a un muro de piedras, yaciendo estos inconscientes. Repitiendo el movimiento la otra fracción partió elevándose en el aire con destino al Aqueronte. Como su rey, el también ataco, pero tuvo diferente fortuna. El señor del inframundo enseño su palma, y el espartano quedo totalmente inerte, sin posibilidad de moverse, rígido. Todo entumecido a excepción de ojos y boca.

\- Dime, valeroso rey. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a realizar para salvar a tus hombres de cien años de vagar por estar tierras o de los castigos que le pueden esperar más allá de este río?

\- Si nuestro destino es el castigo, que así sea.

\- Te propongo acuerdo. Tu realizas una tarea y yo dejare pasar a tus hombres hasta los Elíseos.

\- ¿Y qué tarea puede realizar este mortal que no pueda realizar un dios como vos?

\- Entonces, ¿entiendo que aceptas?

El hombre agachó su cabeza asintiendo.

\- Primero es lo primero. -Dijo el dios, volviendo a elevar su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Entonces, todos los espartanos que se ahogaban o que estaban inconscientes comenzaron a izarse en el aire y se desplazaron con dirección a la otra orilla del río. - Mi parte. Ahora la vuestra.


End file.
